Jia Nan Academy
Jia Nan Academy, a famous Dou Qi Academy in the Dou Qi Mainland, was armed with a strength that wildly exceeds the common man’s imagination. It is said that one has to be about Da Dou Shi level to become a teacher in Jia Nan Academy. And, even the famous Misty Cloud Faction cannot match up to the might of Jia Nan Academy. In the Dou Qi Mainland, Academies are somewhat different from clans. If one joins a clan, he would not only be restricted by the clan but would also have to watch his every action as it would reflect back on the clan. An academy was different since all ties would be cut off after graduation! Even though that is said, humans are not unfeeling animals. In an ivory tower like the academy, students become easily attached to the academy. After graduating, these faint feelings will become the reason why graduates are willing to support the academy to the best of their abilities. One person’s help might not make much of a difference but if there were thousands or tens of thousands of people helping, that would be quite a scary force….. and this, was the aim of every academy. Enrolling into an academy was also the best shortcut in obtaining Dou Techniques and Qi Methods. At an academy on the level of Jia Nan, if one’s performance was stellar, he might catch the eye of a teacher, which would open up doors to high level Qi Methods and Dou Techniques. With these two in hand, the distance to becoming a strong Dou Zhe would be shortened by quite a bit. Qi Methods, Dou Techniques and Alchemy Pills are the three most sought after commodities in the Dou Qi Mainland. Jia Nan Academy dominates in two of these fields, thus people all over the mainland believe that if one were able to enter Jia Nan Academy, one would never again need to worry about their future. Everyone who graduates from Jia Nan Academy is a highly sought after talent with bright prospects. Therefore, every year, countless youths from all over Jia Ma Country try all sorts of ideas in hopes of somehow getting into Jia Nan Academy. Thus, Jia Nan Academy is definitely a great place, however it’s enrolment criterias are extremely strict: To reach the 9th Duan Dou Qi before the age of 18! These requirements bar many of the less talented people and thus only the truly gifted are left to enter Jia Nan Academy. Description The Ancient Academy sitting in the Center of the Dou Qi Continent ( illiterally)- Jia Nan Academy. The real location of the academy is in Black Horn Territory which is located at the north west of the Dou Qi continent. It is a place that gathers genius from all cross the Dou Qi continent. A holy land within numerous martial artist's hearts. Jia Nan Academy is known for having a place where you can cultivate Dou Qi faster than almost anywhere else on the planet. This is due to the fact that Jia Nan Academy has the Fallen Meteor Heart Flame. Which has grown from a mere Essence Flame into a Flame spirit with intelligence. Jia Nan Academy hold a contest every year for the Outer Branch students so that they can enter the Inner Branch. Not only can they enter the Inner Branch but the top 5 people from this competition will gain right to enter the Hidden Library. Jia Nan Academy accept students from any empire and each of the empire dare not to offend the Jia Nan Academy. The first requirement to enter the Jia Nan Academy is to reach 8 Duan Qi below the age of 20. Students will then be divided in their potentials, 8 Duan Qi will belong to F Class, 9 Duan Qi belong to E Class, D class are 1 star Dou Zhe, C Class are 2 star Dou Zhe, continueing this manner and the highest is S class which are 5 star Dou Zhe. However there has only been one person who is below the age of 20 reaching 5 star this was true until Xiao Xun enrolled who was a 6 star Dou Zhe which is a higher rank than a S class. In the Inner branch of the Jia Nan Academy there is a competition called the Inner Branch Competition, this competition will decide the ranking of the members of the Inner Branch. Only people in the Power Ranking which is Top 50 can participate in them, as long as you become a menber of top 10 then you will have the opportunity to become an elder and receive qualification for the 9th floor of the Qi Refinement Tower and allow the Fallen Heart essence Flame to train your body. Influence Jia Nan Academy was located in the vicinity where Jia Ma Empire's borders intersected with two other large empires. In that no man’s land, Jia Nan Academy was almost like a small country in itself. According to common sense, for this trapped force, the three empires would naturally not ignore it, as there was no assurance that someday this power would be roped by an opponent; which would result in a major threat to that side of the empire's defence. Of course, this was under the condition that this force was weak, but if its prowess had already risen to be able to contest the three empires, the three empires had no choice but to stop their actions and leave Jia Nan Academy alone as if it was like a huge dragon coiling at the edge of their empire, and so no one would willingly provoke it. After experiencing plenty of growth over many years. The current Jia Nan Academy was not only one of Dou Qi Continent's most famous institutions of higher learning, but also quite reputable between the citizens of the three empires due to kind of concealed cooperation between it and the three empires. For the incompatible three empires to smoothly maintain close to a century's peace between them, the Jia Nan Academy was a large factor in mediating and threatening them. These many things caused Jia Nan Academy’s reputation in the three empires to grow even stronger. In addition, every year, Jia Nan Academy would dispatch a large numbers of teachers to head into the three empires to recruit gifted students. Towards Jia Nan Academy’s act of sending teachers into the three empires to recruit students, the three royal families all expressed a high degree of approval. After all, an academy is ultimately not a sect. Academies do not have many restrictions and after graduation, a large portion of the graduates would choose to return to their own empire. This would be the new and powerful blood into the empire’s strength, so as long as the royal families of the three empires had working brains, they would naturally agree. Jia Nan Academy’s enrollment placed importance on talent and not on the person’s background. Without sufficient talent, one would be hard pressed to enter the academy which signified a smooth future. Of course, nothing is for certain, if you were to have powerful backing, Jia Nan Academy would not mind taking you into the academy for a few years to collect a large sum of tuition. Factions * Law Enforcement Unit - There are as many strong people as there are clouds within the unit. Moreover, their unit’s position causes them to nearly have the authority to make unauthorized arrests. It is quite troublesome to offend them. The bloody fight between Jia Nan Academy and the ‘Black-Corner Region’ back then and finally the ‘Death Spirit Tree’, that gives people the creeps, were all their tactics. * Alchemist Department - ''' No matter what happens, an alchemist, no matter where he is, would be able to enjoy an extremely special position. The treatment of any random tier two alchemist within the Alchemist Department would far exceed that of hers as a Huang class instructor. Locations * Outer Academy ** Book Collection Hall * Inner Academy - The true core of the Jia Nan Academy. Events * Inner Academy Qualifying Competition * Fire Energy Hunting Competition Staff Although the Jia Nan Academy definitely had quite a number of truly strong people hidden within it, these people were stubborn old fellows who would not appear unless it was a critical moment. They did not appear even when the Jia Nan Academy suffered such an intense attack back then. '''Headmaster: *Mang Tian Chi Guardians *Bai Lie *Qian Mu Great Elder: * Su Qian Deputy Headmaster: * Hu Gan Elders: * Old Huo * Hu Jia * Wu Hao * Xiao Yu * Lin Xiu Ya * Han Yue * Liu Qing Professors: * Ruo Lin * Receptarier Department Power Ranking Competition Ranks: * 1st Zi Yan * 2nd Lin Xiu Ya and Xiao Xun * 3rd Yan Hao * 4th Lin Yan * 5th Han Yue * 10th Xiao Yan and Liu Qing * 17th Yao Sheng * 27th Hu Yan * 34th Bai Cheng * 46th Zhao Pao Hui Trivia * Except Xiao Yan, ever since the Jia Nan Academy was founded, there had not been anyone who had reached the extent where the academy had erected a statue of him. Gallery Jia Nan Academy 2.PNG The flame meteor heart flame.PNG|Jia Nan Academy, is famous for having their training tower that secretly possesses the Fallen Heart Flame. Hidden Library.PNG|Exterior of The Hidden Library Hidden Library 2.PNG|Interior of The Hidden Library Hidden Library Elders.PNG|Hidden Library Elders Inner Branch Ranking.PNG|Inner Branch Ranking Jia Nan Academy Factions.PNG|Factions elder.jpg|Elders Category:Jia Nan Academy Category:Locations